Royal Bond
by winchester7996
Summary: Arthur is the second son of the King and he is on the lookout for a mate to be his. Alfred is, also, the second son of a noble family that desires a better social status and uses poor Alfred like a pawn in chess. What will happen when these two meet? Omegaverse.
1. Prologue

First Omegaverse fanfic. Enjoy and excuse the mistakes, I don not have anyone proofing them as of now.

* * *

It was the early early years of the newlyweds life. They looked upon the horizon and held each other calmly. The pair were watching the sun set. Colors melted together to in perfect harmony. This was taken as a sign of peace and, above all else, hope for the future generations the Queen would carry within her womb. The King wrapped his arms around his mate as the sun sank further behind the mountains filled with green.

Within time, the Queen went through her first heat. She was young, a girl barely of twelve. This did not register as odd among the nobility, for they were expected to mate young and produce offspring to compete for the riches of their family. The King was just sixteen years of age, yet he was the ruler of such large and valuable lands. The week was given to the couple and hope arose more with the coming weeks. Happiness spread throughout the kingdom as they rejoiced in oncoming delivery of new blood. Months passed and the Queen's stomach swelled with life. The couple was overjoyed, but that ended when Queen died giving birth to twins.

The King wept as he held his two sons. His loving wife for less than a year had passed away. Biting his lip, he looked at his litter of two. The first born had red locks that spilled about his head in generous proportions, while the other had very light blonde. Both boys had vibrant green eyes that was bestowed to them from their mother. The King cried more as he held his "treasures." Throughout the years to come, he lavished his boys and held high hopes that both would alphas. His dreams came true when they bloomed within their teenage years. His oldest, Allistor, showed his status when he turned eleven. The King worried for his youngest, Arthur, who had yet to show what he was. His father's worry ended when he bloomed into at the age of sixteen, a late bloomer. At this time, Allistor had a mate and had started a family, but Arthur knew he had to find his mate and compete for the titleship of king. However, as time progresses Arthur discovered that he preferred his mates to be males. He believed that he was able to become closer to his mate if they were of same sex.

* * *

~~Eight years after the Twin's Birth~~

Not too far away from the royal palace, resided a noble family of high stature, the Jones family of Meridian Shore. The family was based upon actions to improve the families status, for they were the next thing to the royal family. To the head of Meridian Shore, William Jones, life was like chess. He thought of strategic moves to improve. His wife was nothing more than a tool to father his children. William didn't mind her free will, for he could break it. However, he was happy with the fact the his first child was born an alpha, Matthew William Jones.

During his wife's next heat after the birth of Matthew, she conceived again. Having high hopes of another alpha son, he watched his second child, Alfred, grow. Everything about his second child seemed right, for Alfred had a sterner build compared to his brother, his mindset and actions were that of an alpha. However, as Alfred grew older his scent became noticeable as his first heat drew near. His father shook the thought for he believed Alfred was looking at suitable mates and that was why his second child smelled of an omega, but these beliefs were shattered the night of Alfred's eleventh birthday.

The child moaned and panted for relief from the heat that suffocated him. His mind overwhelmed with an urge to have something within his being. Alfred was scared about his desires and his body. It was hot, too hot and nothing seemed to help. He panted harm and got on all fours as he thrusted his ass in the air, acting on instinct. The young boy felt something running down his inner thighs, he tilted his head to look along his front. He saw a clear liquid flowing lazily down his legs and his cock fully erect and leaking more white substances.

A week and a half this lasted, an incredibly long heat period for any omega. The urge to feel something and the urge to release. When Alfred was well enough to come out of his room it had been two weeks after his heat. His father refused to converse with him. Alfred didn't know it, but as he walked around the manor, all the alphas picked up on his new scent, the scent of an omega. When he approached the dining area, Matthew sniffed the air and looked at his younger brother. "Al . . . You smell . . . Weird." Alfred felt ashamed. He didn't move from his spot for a few moments, but then he felt another weird sensation.

_It can't be back!_ Thought Alfred.

He felt something warm pool down his leg. When he looked he say his pants darkening. His mother, being an omega, knew what was happening. She got up and hugged her youngest as she pulled him away to his room. Matthew wondered what just happened, but his eyes glazed down at a small shilling sized drop of blood. "Menstruation . . . " Matthew said quietly to himself. The alpha son looked at his father for any sign about his brother's new discovery, but this didn't falter too much in his father's plans as no sign showed. For his father knew that the King was trying to pair his youngest son with a mate, but his son had refused all of the other omegas from other kingdoms

* * *

Review?


	2. Hello

New chapter, because it's just coming to me :) Read my other stories if you can! Sorry if there is any spelling errors, I don't have anyone to proof my stories.

* * *

~~~Meridian Shore Castle~~~

It had been a few months after Alfred's first heat. His treatment didn't change much, but his classes did. Now, he had a tutor teach him about building nests and keeping his mate happy. Alfred strived to at least be the best omega he could be. Alfred's father didn't talk to him much after the big discovery, so every evening Alfred would eat in silence. He knew that his father was calculating and that something was going to be concocted. Like normal, Alfred stood up and walked away quietly to his room.

He looked at red carpet that was laying atop the cold, grey cement. Body knowing where to go, Alfred made it to his room within a few minutes. The door creaked loudly as he opened and closed it. Taking that last of a few strides, Alfred jumped on his bed and curled up. He had disappointed his father. He felt sorry, but he knew that he couldn't have chosen this on purpose or had meant to. Things just turned out the way they did, because they did. Breathing silently, Alfred sat up slowly when he heard his door open. "Alfred," started his mother, "Y-you are to p-pack the things t-that are cl-close to you and n-needed. Be q-quick now. Y-you have a long jou-journey, dear."

"Mother?" asked Alfred. His fair-haired mother ran towards him and wrapped her covered arms around him tightly. "M-mother? I-I don't understand." Alfred felt a wetness grow on his head. It was small at first, barely there. However, that changed as the moments passed by quickly.

"Y-you're leaving us . . . It'll be for y-your own goo-good Al," pulling her light head back and smiling, his mother looked at him, "This is for you."

Lillianna stood up, her face streaked with her tears. Wiping them ,she turned and walked away silently. "Mother . . ." breathed Alfred. It took him a few minutes to register what had happened and what was going to happen. The young preteen could feel tears prick in the corner of his and he didn't stop them from dropping. Doing as he was told, for he felt like he should or suffer from not doing as told, Alfred packed. Pulling out a brown luggage bag, Alfred put in some clothes that filled the suitcase half way. Looking around, Alfred was crying more and more. His vision became blurry as he grabbed some of his toys and carefully put them in his suitcase. Alfred walked around his dim room, looking at fond memories as he walked by. This only caused more tears and made his heart sink more and more. Shaking his head, Alfred shut his suitcase and secured the contents inside tightly. He walked downstairs and wiped his tears as he walked outside.

However, the tears picked up more as he saw a carriage awaiting him. Knowing full well now that he was leaving, Alfred shook his head, and walked to the black lacquered carriage. He slid his bag in and looked behind him. There was nothing. No one there to say good bye. Feeling alone, Alfred climbed into the carriage. Looking around one last time, Alfred spied the old tree he used to climb in with his brother. So many memories were created here and now they were being taken away. The carriage lurched forward as Alfred gazed upon the garden, knowing the stones that he and his brother had decorated for his mother would always be there. "Goodbye . . ." whimpered Alfred.

* * *

~~~Kirkland Estate~~~

Arthur paced around. His head hurt from interviewing so many candidates for his bonding, all of them were annoying. The worst was Francis Bonnefoy. "Damn Frenchi," twitched Arthur, "Smelled like cheese and wine." The blonde haired prince paced in his room, his frustration evident. "I need someone! Someone who will be strong for me. Someone who will be there." The pacing picked up in speed, nothing but blurs of greens and browns. "Damn brother . . ." breathed Arthur. "Just need someone beautiful, strong, and supportive." A silent knock on the door emitted as Arthur continued to pace with ferocity. "WHAT?!"

"Prince Arthur, your newest candidate has just arrived for you to bear witness," replied a servant.

Sighing, "I'll be right there Winston." Arthur looked in a mirror hanging on his bedroom wall. Quickly he combed his hair with his fingers and tucked in his shirt. Nodding in approval, Arthur grabbed his embroidered coat and slipped it on. It was a crimson coat with gold lacing down the front and around the wrist. Small designs were etched into the base color. As he walked proudly down the elegant halls, Arthur smelt something delicious. It was divine, almost like a bakery one would walk into and see the freshly made goods. "Mmmm . . ." mumbled Arthur, "Good . . ."

Arthur walked to the throne room. A large room with royal blue carpeting that was wide in every way. Steps that had red carpenting leading the thrones of the king and queen. The walls were painted in golds, greens, reds, and blues to show the signs of royalty. As Arthur walked into the large room, he saw a young boy standing before his brother. Arthur walked up and stood next the at the base of the steps, before his brother and the young boy. "Dear brother," started Allistor, "This is Alfred F. Jones of Meridian Shore, a family of high stature with our society and a suitable choice for your bride."

Alfred bit his lips as the king finished his statement. This is why I am here? A wife . . . A baby maker . . . Thought Alfred.

Arthur looked at Alfred with soft eyes, so that he didn't startle the boy. "He is young. No more than thirteen, yet possesses true beauty," admired Arthur, "Tell me, Alfred, what do you want?"

The young omega looked at the prince's emerald eyes and was appalled by their beauty. "I . . . I want to make one happy, for that is my duty as a lowly omega Prince Kirkland." Arthur frowned at the response, yet he knew something was different about Alfred. "If I am able, I will produce your children or be cast into shame for being barren and drag my family down with me," Alfred added some malice to his last words.

"Have you begun your heat cycle Alfred F. Jones of Meridian Shore?" questioned the king.

"Y-yes, I started my cycle at the beginning of summer . . . Three months and two weeks ago to be exact."

"Did you have any sexual encounters?"

"No, my King."

Allistor continued to perform a background check on Alfred, until Arthur stopped the questioning. "Dear King, I choose Alfred F. Jones of Meridian Shore to be my bride," stated the prince, "He and I shall be wed as soon as possible."

"Very well Arthur, he is yours. Dismiss," ended Allistor.

Arthur took Alfred by his hand and guided him out of the throne room gently. Every moment was designed to be gentle and caring. "Alfred, please speak to me." The young omega didn't utter a word as tears lined his eyes. Arthur stopped and quickly gathered the young boy in his arms "Alfred, Luv . . . It'll be alright. I'll be here for you."

"I'm sorry Prince Kirkland," whimpered Alfred. His heart was heavy and the Prince smelled intoxicating. "I'm sorry I am weak."

"Weak? You are not weak Alfred. I know you must be scared," started Arthur, "You were plucked from you home and brought here and now you are forced into a marriage you may not desire. I promise you that I will be nurturing to you and that I will love you with all my heart." Something about Alfred made Arthur desire him. It wasn't his pheromones or his looks, it was hidden deep within Alfred. Something that the prince could not place. "I will love you until the end of time, Al."

Alfred looked up at the prince with red eyes and tears staining his face. "Al? No one calls me that . . . I . . . I like it," smiled Alfred. Arthur smiled back and kept one arm wrapped around his young lover as he continued their walk. He took Alfred to the royal garden. "Pretty," uttered Alfred in awe.

"Yes, I agree," smiled Arthur as he ran his pale fingers over a flower, "My favorite is the white rose. What is yours my princess?"

Blushing hard Alfred replied, "I like lilies." Arthur smiled and kisses Alfred's hand before letting go. He left without a word. Alfred became worried as he was left alone in a new place. It was only a few moments before Arthur was back, but he could sense Alfred's fear and worry in the air.

Quickly he ran over to his omega and hugged him again. "Alfred, I will not leave you. Do not fret darling," he coaxed as he ran his fingers through Alfred' dusty colored hair. Alfred hugged back, feeling dependent on the alpha already. Smiling, Arthur pulled the embrace apart, "I went to pick you these poppet" Arthur held up a bouquet of tiger, siroi, and stargazer lilies. "For you," smiled Arthur.

Alfred took the beautiful bouquet and smiled, "Thank you so much Prince Kirkland."

"Al, call me Arthur. I am yours and you are mine," spoke Arthur as he put his hands over Alfred's.

"Yes, Pr- Arthur," smiled Alfred. Being brave, Alfred got on his tippy toes and kissed Arthur's cheek. He quickly pulled away, but not before Arthur spied the strong blush on his face.

Wrapping a hand around his omega's small waist, he continued to walk with Alfred. As they walked, Arthur wondered why Alfred smelled so wonderful . . . So potent. "Alfred, do you know when your next heat will be?" Wide blue eyes looked up at Arthur as he shook his head. "It's okay Luv, we'll figure it out, but first I want you to eat."

"O-okay."

Arthur pulled Alfred to the dining room, where he pulled a chair for Alfred to in and pushed him in. Smiling, the alpha disappeared into the kitchen. "Please prepare high caloric foods for my new mate. I believe he is in pre-heat."

"Si," replied the happy Spaniard, "Bueno para tu, Señor Kirkland."

The alpha came back and took his place sitting next to Alfred. "Do you feel any better? I know this is very sudden for you."

Alfred blushed lightly as he swung his legs under the chair. "I feel better around you," blushed Alfred more, "Being around you calms me a lot and you're so nice . . . I hope I can fulfill your needs my Prince."

"Darling, it's Arthur to you and only you," beamed Arthur with sincerity. Alfred nodded happily.

Within that moment, the doors to the kitchen opened wide and in came a tanned skinned man with greens eyes, almost like Arthur's. He pushed a rolling cart towards the long mahogany table and upon that cart were plates loaded with steaming recipes from around the world. Smiling, the chief put the plates on the table, "For you, so eat muy, muy bien."

"Al, this is Antonio the head chief."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Antonio," smiled Alfred.

The Spaniard smiled, "You too. Make Señor Kirkland muy contento!" Alfred didn't know what Antonio was saying, but he nodded his head and smiled.

"Thank you Antonio, you may go." Antonio smiled as he wheeled away the cart and went back to the kitchen. "Alfred, please eat to your hearts content." Alfred nodded his head and ate some from the steaming dishes piled with food. He attacked the chicken egg noodle soup first and stopped shortly after that, because Arthur offered him some Sunday dinner, roast beef and boiled vegetables. "Good boy, eat all you can," smiled Arthur.

Alfred ate what Arthur handed to him and this cycle continued for a little bit. However, Alfred stopped Arthur as his alpha was handing him some Italian food, because he was full. "Please, I am full quite full now. Thank you for the food."

"Luv, everything for you." Alfred smiled and followed Arthur, for he had gathered his omega's hand. The two walked around a bit longer and Arthur took Alfred up the stairs. "Alfred, this palace is your home now. You are free to wander where you'd like to be," spoke Arthur as he led further up the stairs, "The garden, the library, anywhere is your's. Just stay clear of the throne room and my brother's private chambers please. Can you do that for me?"

Alfred looked around as they climbed higher and higher within the palace. "I understand Arthur. I am only yours." The omega saw a wide smile spread on his alpha's face. Soon, Arthur stopped in front of a door. "Arthur?"

The alpha opened the door and led his omega in. "This is my room and it is now your room," smiled Arthur, "I want to be around you as much as I can." Alfred looked around and walked around the large space. The older man chuckled, "Everything alright poppet?"

Stopping and looking at Arthur, "It's big . . . And wide . . . And open."

Alfred continued looking around the room and absorbing every detail. The room was colored with a white color, yet it had an olden touch to it. Eggshell seemed best to describe it as the floors reigned in a golden gleam. A mirror hung proud upon the eggshell wall, it's border dark and only darkened more due to the lacquer that gave it an indescribable shine. A golden love sofa and two chairs lay around the room with pillows strewn to their structure, making them plump looking and soft to the touch. Dark mahogany lacquered dressers lace the wall underneath the mirror and a desk of the same color adorn the wall opposite of it. The bed lay against the wall opposite the door. Light colored sheets of gold and white made the large bed appear soft, while large pillows rested against the headboard Alfred continue to look. It was a big room and the ceiling had carved shapes engraved in it.

"Alfred we can get another if you desire," attempted Arthur.

The young omega walked around and spied a closet. He opened it and walked in. It too was big, but not as big as the bedroom. Almost perfect and Alfred would accept the size. The coloring was darker than Arthur's . . . No his and Arthur's bedroom. Black carpeting lined the closet as suits and shoes lined the walls. Emerald green danced among the walls in daring motions for the color littered them. Alfred ran back out and removed blankets, sheets, and pillows from the bed and rushed them back the closet. Quickly and quietly he started forming the rounded shape of a nest. Arthur followed and helped bring in more blankets and pillows as he watched his omega build. He smiled and walked over to help build. Alfred smiled and the two built the nest together.

The end result was a soft and fluffy nest rounded perfectly. "How do you feel, Al?"

"Warm and sick . . ." sighed Alfred as he remembered the last time he felt this way. "D-don't hate me."

Running a pale hand over Alfred's cheek, "Never. Not since I've found you."

Smiling lips joined with parted lips as the two were finally connected.

* * *

Review please:)


	3. Pre-Heat to Heat

Sorry for the wait, just not as inspired and school is nailing me to a wall. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

That night Arthur and Alfred slept in the nest they made. It was soft, warming, and above all else, welcoming the young omega. Alfred was scared of what was to come in the future. He knew that his main purpose was to breed and provide children for his prince. Yet, Alfred felt welcomed by Prince Arthur, the reason he did not know. His charisma? His looks? His brains? Yet as Alfred laid awake staring at his sleeping prince, he felt relaxed. It was something, but what? Taking in a deep breath, Alfred relaxed more and wiggles closer to the warmth of Arthur's lithe body.

_He feels nice . . . I like it . . . Being . . . Comfortable like this . . . _

Arthur shifted slightly and wrapped a lean arm around Alfred's small, pre-teen body. "Sleep my . . . Dear Alfred," breathed Arthur gently as he pulled Alfred closer. Alfred blushed and put his head into Arthur's chest, his body completely relaxed as he fell deep asleep. The blonde haired prince awoke before his soon-to-be mate. He rubbed his arm against Alfred's back and kissed his omega's nose.

_I really do like Alfred. He is not only just an omega, but a male and perfect omega for me._

That was when Arthur felt his omega stir. "Mmmm . . ." mumbled Alfred as he stretched. His eyes fluttered lightly as he opened them and closed them. "Arthur?" The omega threw a thin arm around Arthur's chest and snuggled close to the wonderful scent that was Arthur.

Chuckling and hugging Alfred to get him closer, Arthur replied, "I'm here poppet. I'm here." Arthur pressed his nose to Alfred's dusty blonde hair and took in a deep breath. The younger prince had to suppress a shiver down his spine. The scent was like nothing Arthur had ever smelt before. Sweet and full of emotion that was love and something else that the alpha could not explain.

_His scent is getting stronger. It's coming closer . . . His heat._

Licking his lips, Arthur kisses his omega. "Time to eat love" Arthur stood up and stretched. He slipped on a robe and grabbed Alfred's rob for his dear one. "Love?" asked Arthur as he started to offer his hand.

Shaking his head, "D-don't wanna . . ." groaned Alfred.

"Alfred, dear, you must eat. You're in preheat and you need to store energy for later." Arthur grabbed Alfred by his waist and lifted him up gently. He quickly slid on Alfred's robe and tied it closed with a tight knot. "We're eating, especially you," huffed Arthur, "I am you alpha and I am going to carry out my alpha duty to my omega by caring for you." The prince grabbed the omega's hand and led him downstairs to the large dining room. There at the table was the King, the Queen, and their two children. "Salutations dear brother and I bid you a good morning Alissa," smiled Arthur, "Morning dear children."

A deep green eyes looked up at Arthur from his poached eggs. "Morning Uncle Artie."

"Uncwal Arfie!" smiled the youngest child of King Allistor and Queen Alissa. Alfred gave a smile at the two young children. The oldest had to be no more than six years of age, while the youngest, given her speech, had to be, at the most, three. "Uncwal Arfur, who dat?" asked the youngest child as he pointed the Alfred.

Wrapping an arm around Alfred and pulling the omega close, Arthur smiled happily at the two children. "This is going to be my mate. Your Aunt Alfred," smiled Arthur as he motioned to the oldest child, "Connor, who is seven, and the other is Heather, who just turned three last week."

"Hi," smiled Alfred shyly.

Heather jumped down from her seat, causing her barely shoulder-length hair to bounce up. The little girl with red curls and ice blue eyes walked over to Alfred and stared up at him. "Hi," she smiled.

Smiling back, Alfred said, "Hi little one."

The queen smiled as she stood up. She walked over gracefully and picked up Heather. "Nap time." The child didn't fight against her mother because she knew the routine and what happened if she woke up early and had to wake up her parents to entertain her. Heather shrugged her shoulders and rolled into her mother's chest for comfort. "It's nice to meet you Alfred. I hope your stay is nice and you enjoy you new life," smiled the queen as she disappeared with the dozing off Heather.

Arthur pulled Alfred to a chair and sat down next to him. The prince made sure to put extra eggs, sausage, and potato hashes on Alfred's plate. "Eat," ordered Arthur. Alfred grabbed his fork and knife before he started cutting pieces of his food to manageable bites. He ate slowly and drank plenty of fluids. However, as Alfred would finish all of his eggs or sausage Arthur would add more of the food to his lover's plate.

"Bloody hell Arthur. Trying to make your mate fat. Ya got a fetish you need to explain?" pressed Allistor.

Raising one of his large golden brows Arthur replied, "My mate is currently in pre-heat and Alfred needs to eat to gain his strength to carry out the week to come." Allistor shook his head as he got up and left to conduct his the affairs of the kingdom. "Feeling better Al?"

Finishing a bite of potatoes Alfred said, "Yes, I'm full though. Very full and I want to sleep." Arthur nodded his head and stood up. He offered his hand to Alfred, which the omega took, and led Alfred back to the next. While they were away the maids changed the sheets the next. The scent had shifted. "T-the nest!"

Arthur hugged Alfred tightly and rubbed his back. "It's okay love. It's okay."

"NO! OUR NEST WAS DISTURBED!" screamed Alfred. "Someone was in "our" nest. "Our" space."

Arthur was taken aback about his mate's outburst and behavior over a little thing. Green eyes just looked at his mate as the prince was thinking about omega behavior. Taking in deep breathes through his nose, did Arthur finally understand after a moment or two of thinking. The sheets smelled god awful! Like a beta, no it was a beta. The surprised gaze of Arthur shifted to one of apology. "I'm sorry," spoke Arthur softly, "I will tell the maids the leave this room alone until you deem it alright for it to be cleaned." Alfred nodded his head as he went to lay down in the nest. The smells of it were different, but he knew that with time that it would smell like his alpha. His Arthur. "Alfred. I have to go and attend meetings for a bit. You are allowed to go anywhere on the estate or you can stay here. I love you."

The alpha smiled at his omega and went to change. He stripped of his robe and put on gray slacks and a matching grey double breasted jacket. Underneath the jacket was a pristine white oxford shirt. Encasing his neck was a light green tie. Arthur brushed his hair and added silver cuffs to the cuffs of his shirt. He walked back to Alfred and smiled at the sight of his omega's sleeping body. He bent down and kissed the dusty golden hair. "Be back in a while love," he whispered as he laid down his robe by Alfred.

Standing straight, Arthur left and went to the council room and started arguing about the course of action about the country with his brother and the council members. They fought for hours about the future. Wars that were going to eventually happen and enemies. The king blamed Arthur for not choosing to marry Francis because now the country wants to start a war. The blaming session went on for an hour straight. The red head repeated himself over and over until Arthur had enough of it. "Then just have an arranged marriage to your omega of a son or beta of daughter with the damn frog!" roared Arthur as his last bit of patience blew up in his brother's face.

"My children are not for bargaining," glared Allistor.

Arthur glared back, "So that makes me what? Chopped liver? We are royalty. Those that are not the first or the second in line to the throne _and_ are not an alpha are used exclusively for the purpose of bargaining for unions that will create peace among kingdoms."

"Young Arthur has a point," spoke Roderich, "That is the purpose of all of the children that are not alphas, nor are the first or second in their line."

Allistor remained quiet for some time. He thought about what his brother brought to attention and what the head of the council seconded. The king may be harsh to his subjects and to his brother, but his children meant the world to him. All Allistor desired was to see them grow up happy and choose who they wanted to mate with. However, he has the duty of kingship and must protect his people and his family's name. Not to mention the fact that he has not yet to produce an alpha child yet only weakened his authority. To most who do not know the king would be surprised that he only remains with his wife, Queen Alissa, was out his love. Her capturing strawberry hair that shined brightly in the sun to her royal blue eyes all captured Allistor's heart. He loved her the moment he saw her, Allistor didn't care that she hadn't produced an alpha.

Biting his lip Allistor sighed, "F-fine. I'll have the first Prince of the Crimson Rose, Francis Bonnefoy, meet my children and see if he fancy one of them." Allistor was clearly sick by the movement and wished he did not have to do such a thing, but he had no other choice now. "M-meeting dismissed." The king quickly got up and walked to his chambers. Arthur followed suit to his own chamber.

On the long walk to his bedchambers, Arthur thought of his very soon-to-be mate. He smiled to himself about how different Alfred was from the normal royal courts. Uptight, too eager to please, odd, and sometimes demanding, but his omega was something unlike the world he grew up in. "Yes . . . My Alfred . . . My love," said Arthur to himself as he neared his door. Once he took inside of his room, the green in his eyes became just visible as the pupil took over. Drool gathered in his mouth as he continued to breathe in a heavenly odor. As Arthur began taking the, ever, so long steps towards the closet he stripped out of his attire. First the light green tie. Then the ebony shoes that gleamed in the light. Next was the grey double breasted jacket with the matching slacks. With instinctual strength, Arthur ripped off his shirt, buttons flying in all direction. The, once intact, shirt slide off his lean arms onto the floor as Arthur continued to the closet. Bending down, he ripped off his socks and finally touched the door knob. Licking his lips, Arthur opened the door and walked in to something he couldn't even dream.

Instantaneously, Arthur was hit with strong Omega pheromones. The scent tickled his nose lovingly as he drew in his breath. However, the green eyes gazed upon an opening sight, Alfred was on his hands and knees, panting hard, and moaning in frustration. No article of clothing was on his small frame. "P-Please! AHHH~" moaned Alfred. Arthur looked his omega over. Sweat laced the wheat golden hair. Heavily flushed cheeks, while the rest of him was lightly rosy in comparison. Sweat covering him from head to toe. A thick and clear substance streaming down his legs in large quantity. Slick. A heavenly aroma still danced around him, making the alpha's sense's go into overdrive and making primal instinct come out.

_His pre-heat is gone . . . His heavenly scent is so overpowering . . . I want you, Alfred._

* * *

Things are heating up, literally, review!


End file.
